1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing retractor for instantly stopping the webbing unwinding in an emergency situation of a vehicle, used in a seatbelt system for protecting an occupant in an emergency situation of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a seatbelt system, one end of an occupant restraining webbing is retracted in layers onto a takeup shaft by a biasing force. During normal condition of the vehicle, this takeup shaft is rotatable in the webbing unwinding direction, however, in an emergency situation of the vehicle, rotation of the webbing in the unwinding direction is stopped by operation of a locking device in a webbing retractor, whereby the occupant is restrained by the webbing.
In this webbing retractor, a movable body, such as a ball, which is caused to move by an acceleration of the vehicle pushes up a lever, which is directly or indirectly engaged with the takeup shaft, whereby the webbing unwinding rotation is stopped.
This movable body is housed in a movable body case, which is secured to a frame to journal the webbing takeup shaft. The angle, at which the frame is mounted to the vehicle body, should be varied from one vehicle to another when the vehicles of different types. In consequence, the mounting angle of the movable body relative to the frame must be changed so that the movable body can be stationary when the frame is mounted to the vehicle body. For this reason, heretofore, it has been necessary to prepare retractors of many types, having different angles, at which the movable body cases are secured to the frame, thus resulting in complicated design and manufacture.